The Beginning of the End
by jvbeall1998
Summary: Veronica, or Roni, was just headed home from a day at Disney World when the dead rose. Now she's with her niece, Anna, trying their best to survive in a world that is against them in every way they can possibly imagine. Rated T for basic zombie violence and language


Veronica knew she had to be stronger. For Anna. For herself. For their survival. She pulled Anna along as they ran through the abandoned highways, always checking behind her shoulder. The ghouls were chasing them.

Their car had run out of gas days ago, and now they were forced to go on foot. They had figured they could find a new car with the keys in the ignition and enough gas, but Anna had forgotten to check for ghouls as she opened an old station wagon. When the decaying old man that was sitting in the front seat had reached for Anna, she screeched. Veronica was right behind her and quickly pulled Anna away. She slammed the door shut. Veronica knew that the scream was bound to attract more ghouls on the freeway.

"We have to run Anna. Hold onto my hand and just run! Got it?" (Name) asked her niece. Anna shook her head yes, and they were off. Veronica had already tried shooting the ghouls, but she unloaded four bullets into it's chest, and the monster was still standing. She had no idea how she was going to do this with her seven-year-old niece. She doubted Anna's parents were still alive.

(~~~Flashback~~~)

Veronica had been headed home from Disney World with Anna when their song on the radio had been interrupted. Dead were rising throughout the cities. They were deadly, and feasting on the living. One bite could kill someone. Many cities had been declared unsafe and were to be avoided. Veronica listened as the names had been listed off. Then she heard her hometown. The town where Anna and her parents had lived. The reporter said to stay out of these cities the best they could. Atlanta had been declared a place safe for survivors. They were told they could go there and be safe.

Anna looked up at her aunt, tears filling her eyes, "W-we can't go home? But Aunt Roni!"

"I'm sure we will meet your parents in Atlanta. Don't worry," Veronica said, only a hint of doubt in her voice.

They never had made it to Atlanta. They were approaching the never-ending line of cars when Veronica saw the bombs dropped. She quickly made a U-turn and sped away from the city.

"What are you doing?!" Anna screeched.

"Anna, they were dropping bombs. We can't go there. Your parents were probably safe. It's fine. We'll meet up with them at another time. It'll be fine," Veronica said, only this time even more doubt had begun to fill in her voice. Anna must have noticed the doubt because she was soon crying loud sobs."Anna, believe me when I say I want to help your parents more than anything. Your mom, my sister, is my best friend, but I have to do what she would want me to do right now, and that's protect you. YOU, Anna, are my top priority." Anna just nodded as Veronica sped the car down the highway.

(~~~End Flashback~~~)

When they had been to Disney World, Veronica was borrowing her brother-in-law's car. He always kept ammo and guns in the trunk, and Veronica had grabbed it when the car broke down. She now had three pistols and two rifles. She carried the rifles slung over her back, and the three pistols on her belt.

Veronica continued to pull her niece forward, and then Anna tripped. Veronica quickly pulled Anna to her hip and continued to run. Anna was light for a seven-year-old, but running with Anna on Veronica's hip made seem really heavy. Veronica checked behind her head and saw that they were getting farther from the ghouls, but it wasn't good enough. She saw an empty truck, and thought she noticed keys in the ignition. She took a chance. She slung herself into the car through the passenger side and scooted to the driver side. She pulled the rifles off of her back and set them in the center. She reached for the ignition and grinned when she felt a key and turned it. The truck started. It had three-quarters a tank of gas left. She floored the gas and sped away from the ghouls that were enclosing on her. They continued down the highway. Veronica looked in her rear view mirror as the ghouls became specks in the distance.

**Sorry this is short, but its only an introductory chapter. Before anybody asks in the comments why they are called ghouls because not everyone calls them walkers. She will probably meet up with the characters from the show in about three chapters or so. Tell me what you think though.**

**~Dr. John H. Watson**


End file.
